


Reincarnation's a Bitch

by acpaul19



Series: The Death and Life of Chloe Decker [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Hurt Lucifer, Implied Sexual Content, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpaul19/pseuds/acpaul19
Summary: This is part two of the series The Death and Life of Chloe Decker. I suggest you read Heaven Loops first.Chloe Decker has been reincarnated as Kyle Hannon and after graduating from the California Police Academy, Kyle is ready for a night of fun. Where else would they go but the super exclusive club called Lux? Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her golden hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves, she had chosen a subtle smokey eyeshadow to compliment her striking green eyes. The dress Caitlyn had chosen for her was emerald green, barely brushed her knees, and had long flowing sleeves. Kyle almost felt naked with how little cloth was on her.

She took a deep breath and smiled. She was young, her life was starting, she had been accepted to the LAPD, and tonight was her night for celebration.

“Are you ready yet?” Caitlyn yelled from the kitchen.

Kyle walked around the corner to see her friend in the tightest little black dress, short brown hair curly on her head.

“Let’s go! Don’t want to be late!” Kyle grabbed her keys and they walked out the apartment into the night.

 ______

Lux wasn’t what she expected it to be. She didn’t know what she was expecting but a nightclub and piano bar wasn’t one of them. The furniture was plush. Deep reds and blacks made the venue look sinful.

Kyle followed her friends up to the bar and she looked around, a slight smile on her face. She wasn’t much of a partier, but it would be fun.

“You’re such an old soul!” Caitlyn always told her.

It’s true, she was. She was happy being the responsible friend, making sure everyone had a good time didn’t mean she had to get hammered with them.

“What do you want?” The gruff question brought Kyle back to the present. Whipping her head around to the bar, Kyle saw the bartender. She was in what looked like a leather bra, her skin a creamy chocolate, and the scowl screamed resting bitch face. Kyle decided it worked for her.

“Can I just have a glass of wine, please? Pinot Noir if you have it? House is fine.” Kyle was never very picky about the quality of the wine.

“Nooo! Shots!” Caitlyn shouted beside her.

Kyle rolled her eyes, “No! A glass of wine is fine.” Kyle smiled.

The bartender rolled her eyes and grimaced, walking away. Kyle wasn’t sure how a super high-end club could continue to run with a bartender who treated the clientele like dirt on her black leather boots, but she didn’t linger on the thought too long. Caitlyn grabbed Kyle’s free hand, drink in the other, onto the dance floor.

Giving in to the grinding bodies around her, Kyle moved to the beat of the music and let her body sway. She took in a deep gulp of her wine and began to dare she say it, enjoy herself. As the night went on, her smile widened and her normally tight muscles loosened to the sound and feel of the nightclub.

Kyle went to the bar to get another round of drinks from the surly bartender. With her back to the main stage, she heard a soft melody being played on the piano. With a new round of drinks in her hands and a small grin on her face, she turns to see the one responsible for the quick change in mood.

Kyle stilled when she looked at the pianist, a look of shock on her face. He was wearing a charcoal suit, black dress shirt and black pocket square to match. To call him tall, dark, and handsome would be an understatement. Her heart skipped a beat.

Kyle never took her eyes off the performer as she made her way back to her group of friends. He was pouring his heart into the music and had his eyes closed, moving his head in time with the song. It sounded sad, but hopeful Kyle thought.

“Who is that?” Kyle asked.

“That’s the owner of the club. He’s so hot, isn’t he? One of LA’s most eligible. Apparently, he’s worth millions.” Caitlyn couldn’t take her eyes off of the stage either as she mindlessly drank from her vodka tonic.

Kyle nodded. She had to admit, she’d do him. Her eyebrow cocked a little. As he continued to play, the music changed to something Kyle hadn’t heard in years.

 

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback, warm nights almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories, time after..._

She smiled and remembered hearing the classic when she was a kid. The man opened his eyes and immediately held her gaze. Kyle’s heart stopped, she was sure of it. She sucked in a breath of air. She’d seen those eyes before. She couldn’t place where, she didn’t know when, but she knew that she’s seen them.

The performer missed the second half of the first verse, but quickly shook his head and continued.

 

_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said_

_Then you say, "Go slow", I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

After stealing glances at her throughout the end of the chorus, the man ended the song, stood, took a quick bow and made a line right for her.

As he made his way through the crowd, Kyle could feel her heart speeding up and adrenaline rushing through her body.

“Oh God! He’s coming over here!” Kyle said.

“Hell yeah, looks like he’s picked his partner for the night.” Caitlyn winked and gave Kyle a knowing smile.

Kyle looked at her friend with confused eyes and before she could ask what was meant, there was a tall figure in front of her.

Kyle snapped her eyes forward and craned her neck to look at the face of the man in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she could see the flecks of gold in his dark brown eyes, his hair was perfectly styled, the stubble of his beard accenting the long lean lines of his jaw. He was at least 7 inches taller than her and if he didn’t have a look of shock and awe in his perfectly plump lips, she’d be scared.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, Kyle took a hard swallow and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Kyle.”

The man looked down at her hand and tentatively put his own in it, now his brows were pulled together, and a sad smile formed on his mouth. “Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.” He took her hand and Kyle didn’t think that she had much longer before her knees gave out. His British accent rolled off his tongue.

Breathless, a shy grin and her eyes trying to look anywhere but into his, she asked, “What is that, like a stage name or something?”  She glanced back up at him, trying to even out her breathing.

Lucifer smiled for real this time. “God-given, I’m afraid.” He was still holding her hand. “I’ve been waiting 22 years for you.”

Kyle was confused. “What?”

Lucifer shook his head and put on a devilishly sexy smile. “Come with me?” Trying to lead her away.

Yea, he was hot, but she wasn’t stupid. “No. I’m here with my friends. I’m good.” The spell was broken, and she removed her hand from his, taking another drink of her wine.

An emotion ran across Lucifer’s face, it was almost too fast for Kyle to catch it, but she did before his playboy stare was plastered in place. “Oh, well they should come too. I have a VIP area waiting.”

Kyle heard Caitlyn give a little squeal and push her forward. Kyle didn’t have a choice but to shrug her shoulders and give a defeated lead the way motion with her hands.

Lucifer smiled genuinely and turned to lead them to a little alcove off the main dance floor. 2 plush couches, curtains tied back and waiting in case the occupants wanted a little more privacy, and a black onyx table sat in the middle.

Lucifer didn’t sit down but held his hand out for Kyle to sit. As she passed him to take a seat, she caught a whiff of his scent: whiskey, cigarettes, and cologne. The smell was familiar and reminded her of home. Although she wasn’t sure what part of home it reminded her of. Her parents didn’t smoke, and she’d had whiskey only once in her life. “Please, let Maze know if there’s anything she can get for you.” He pointed to the grumpy bartender. “She’ll be happy to oblige. On the house, of course.” Lucifer fidgeted with the buttons on his jacket, smiled. “Do enjoy yourselves. Excuse me.” He nodded his head and walked away taking one more glance at Kyle.

Kyle watched as he headed to the bar. He hailed over Maze, who shot her a look upon hearing what Lucifer had to say. Was it a glare? Now Kyle feared for her life. After Lucifer finished and Maze nodded in understanding, he walked out of the bar to an elevator on the other side of the room. She looked back at her friends who were giddy and laughing at their luck. Kyle smirked and nodded in response.

“Oh my God! This is amazing! Kyle, you have to go out with us all the time now! If you can get us into the VIP of Lux, what other superpowers do you have?” Pat asked.

Kyle shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t even know the guy.”

Maze showed up with another round of drinks, her lips were pursed as she slammed down the tray. “You know, you could have said hi.”

“Excuse me?” Kyle asked.

“When you came in. You could have said hi.” Maze’s nostrils flared, and she rolled her jaw.

Kyle didn’t realize that she had been rude, all she did was ask for a glass of wine. “Umm…sorry?” Hoping it was the best response to the ninja looking bartender.

“Whatever.” Maze rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

“Hey! Wait! Where did Lucifer go?” Kyle had her hand on Maze’s arm.

“You know, if you were anyone else, I would have thrown you to the ground by now.” Maze looked at Kyle’s hand.

Kyle removed it and apologized for a second time.

“He probably went upstairs to sulk.” Maze growled and left.

“Thanks?” Kyle said quietly, more of a question than a response. Sulk?

Aside from the extremely strange encounter with both the owner and the ninja bartender, Kyle had a good time the rest of the evening. She put her thoughts in the back of her mind and relaxed with her friends.

It wasn’t until she was laying in bed after the night had ended that all of the questions came flooding back to her. Who was Lucifer? Was that his real name? What did he mean when he said he had been waiting for 22 years? Should I be concerned that I’ll end up in a sex trafficking ring? Why did he look and smell so familiar?

No closer to answers, biting on her bottom lip, Kyle rolled over on her bed and tried to quiet her mind. She slept well that night, dreaming of wings, dark brown eyes, and a devilish smile.

 

 ______

 

The next day was Saturday. She didn’t have to report to the precinct until Monday morning, which was fine with her. Between the hangover and tossing all night, there was no way Kyle would be able to put on a happy face. She shuffled to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. At least she had been smart enough to set it up before they went to the club.

With a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of ibuprofen in the other, Kyle plopped down on the couch. Letting the memories of the previous night come back to her, she gnawed at the inside of her cheek. It was just some random guy, why did she care if he was kind of weird? She’d never see him again. He was just so…interesting. And it might have helped that he was really hot, like unholy hot. She hadn’t read all of the laws in California, but she was pretty sure it was illegal for him to look that good.

Maybe you should go over and handcuff him? At the thought, Kyle slammed her palm into her forehead, causing her headache to throb more. That was a bad thought. She didn’t need that kind of complication in her life right now. She was just starting out at the LAPD, and if she wanted to be a detective by the time she was 30, she’d have to put in some serious effort. She didn’t have time to think about sexy playboy club owners.

She sipped her coffee and contemplated what she was going to do today. The answer was anything except think about Lucifer.

By 5 pm, the laundry was done, the apartment was clean, and she had gone over all of the expectations for her on Monday morning. She had her uniform ironed and hanging on her bedroom door, her shoes were shined, and all her paperwork was done. For a hangover day, she had been unbelievably productive, mostly because she was just trying to keep herself busy. Caitlyn was still sleeping. Somewhere around 3 pm, Kyle had opened her roommate’s door and asked if she wanted coffee. Only receiving a growl in response, Kyle lightly closed the door and assumed that was a no.

Kyle sat back on the couch with her phone and mindlessly scrolled through her social media pages. How she ended up on the Lux website, well, she can’t really remember. It didn’t give her anything about the club owner, only that they opened at 8 pm tonight.

Kyle pursed her lips and looked around. It’s not like any of her friends would know. They were too hungover to care what day it was, let alone worry about where she ran off to. She just had to know who he was. It’s not like you could Google Lucifer Morningstar and come up with anything other than a biblical reference to Satan.

A plan formed in her mind and a decision was made, Kyle jumped into action.

 

 ______

Pulling up in her Uber to the front of Lux at 8:15, Kyle wasn’t surprised to see a line already forming. She hopped out of the car on the opposite side of the street and breathed, calming herself. She was just going to ask some questions and get some answers. That’s all.

She had stolen another dress from Caitlin’s closet. This one was a burgundy red and hugged her at her hips and waist, stopping mid-thigh. She complimented it with silver strappy heels and her hair was piled high on her head, a few loose curls framing her face.

Walking across the street, she walked past the velvet ropes to get in line when one of the guards removed the clasp and looked at her. “Ma’am?” holding his hand out as entry for her.

Kyle looked behind her in disbelief. He couldn’t be talking to her. “I’m sorry, me?”

“yes ma’am, you’re on the VIP guest list.”

“Umm….ok.” Kyle walked through the two bodyguards and glanced at all the people in line glaring at her. She stopped and looked at the guard. “How…”

“The boss made sure that everyone knew who you were. You’re welcome anytime.” Bodyguard nodded and turned from her. She made her way through the doors and up to the club, not waiting for him to figure out he was wrong.

The night was only just starting for Lux, and Kyle could tell when she walked through the doors. The crowd was different. Some people out on dates, lingering in dark corners. Some just looking for a quick cocktail before they headed home. The partiers were only just now getting out of bed and starting to pregame.

Kyle walked to the bar and saw her favorite surly bartender. “Hi, Maze.”

Maze looked up at her and didn’t react to the greeting, only continued to pour drinks. “He’s upstairs in the penthouse. The elevator is to the left.”

“Umm...Thanks.” Kyle supposed that Lucifer must get a lot of calls like this. Women and men alike coming to bask in all his glory at all hours of the day. She shyly walked over to the elevator door and pressed the ‘up’ arrow. When she stepped in, she pressed the PT button and waited for the doors to close.

 

 ______

 

When the elevator doors pinged that she had arrived at her destination, Kyle tentatively stepped out into the penthouse. The ceilings were high, a bar to her left, and a hallway and wall of books to her right. The landing opened up to a large living room. A wall of windows stood in front of her with a balcony, showing downtown LA below. There was a well-worn piano in the middle of the vast room.

“Hello?” Kyle called. She didn’t want to go wandering around Lucifer’s home, but sitting at the bar might not be unwelcome. She took a seat and called out again, a little more confident “Umm…Lucifer?”.

She peered around and heard shuffling in the other room. Looking in the direction the noises were coming from, she could see a large king-sized bed. That must be his bedroom and…no door.

Lucifer peeked his head around the large stone wall that separated the living room and bedroom. “Chlo – I mean Kyle?” He looked confused.

Kyle deflated a little. It may have been too much to assume he would remember her name. “Yea, I don’t know if you remember. I was here last night.” She pointed toward the elevators. “You gave me and my friends a VIP booth.” He was still looking at her with a shocked expression. “Sorry. It may have been too presumptuous of me. I’ll go.” Kyle moved to get up which must have been the key to getting him to stop staring at her.

“No! It’s fine. Stay.” He moved further into the living room. He was wearing a black pair of slacks, his white dress shirt wasn’t buttoned. Kyle couldn’t not look at his chest and the happy trail leading down to his trousers.

“Ok.” She nodded quickly, rolling her tongue against her cheek.

He made his way around the bar and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Drink?”

“Yes! Please.” Her nerves were getting the best of her.

He turned around and busied himself finding a bottle of wine and getting a glass. Kyle noticed a few pictures along the wall. A wedding picture of him? And next to it…

“Why do you have a picture of my great-grandmother?” Kyle pointed.

Lucifer scoffed. “Excuse me?” He turned and looked at her.

Kyle pointed to a picture of a woman graduating. “Beatrice Espinoza. That’s my great-grandmother.”

Lucifer turned to where she was pointing and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling “Really? I bet you’re just rolling up there with laughter.”

“What?” Kyle was getting irritated. Not only was she not getting answers to her questions, now she was concerned he was some sort of stalker. “Ok, this is quickly entering creepville. Are you like, stalking me or something?”

Lucifer shook his head as he poured himself a double of whiskey and then downed it. Kyle’s eyebrows shot to the roof.

“Hello? Are you going to say anything?” She bit out.

“It’s a long story.”

“Do I look like I have anywhere to go?” A fire was starting in her belly. “What the hell is going on?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything for a long time. He just looked at her with so many emotions, sadness, anger, loss, hopefulness, and maybe even a little bit of happiness in there.

“I think you should go.” He sighed with defeat.

“Nope! I’m not going anywhere. How do you have a 70-year-old picture of my great-grandmother?”

“I knew her.” He bit out.

“Ha! Yea, ok! You’re right I should go. I don’t know what I was thinking of coming here.” Kyle shook her head and got up from the stool. She didn’t remember much about her Beatrice, having died when she was only 7. She did remember that day though. Beatrice was ranting about waiting for the devil and she remembered a man in a suit that swept into the hospital room. Kyle stopped halfway to the elevator. No. That can’t be right. She turned and looked at Lucifer. He was watching her go, a hard set in his jaw.

“You were there when she died.” Lucifer nodded. “That was 15 years ago.” Lucifer nodded again, he swallowed hard as if he remembered it like it was yesterday, a look of pain on his face. “How did you know her.”

“She was an old friend.”

Kyle knew that didn’t exactly answer the question. He was avoiding it.

“When did she give you that picture?” Kyle pointed at the photo.

“A while ago.” Lucifer waved at the picture and poured himself another double, drained it, and filled it again.

Alcoholic much? Kyle thought. She didn’t move.

“Why did you say you’ve been waiting for me for 22 years?” They had skirted around the question enough.

“I wasn’t thinking when I asked the question.” He waved her off, again not answering the question.

Kyle shook her head. She wasn’t an expert detective, but she knew when someone was being evasive. “Why aren’t you answering my questions?”

“Because it can’t be bloody easy! I have to do this all over again. I have to go through the pain all over again.” Lucifer slammed his drink down on the counter, hunched his shoulders, and shook his head. Kyle didn’t know what to say and rolled her eyes to look behind him. There was a wedding picture. He was in it with a woman who looked eerily similar to her, same blonde hair, same jaw set. They were smiling at each other, love seeping out from the frame.

“I’m not her.”

Lucifer startled and looked at her. “What?” A look of shock in his eyes. “How do you know?”

Kyle pointed to the other picture. “I know I look like her, but I’m a different person. I’m not your wife.”

Lucifer sighed in frustration.

“Maybe we should start over,” Kyle said, taking a step towards him. Why was she drawn to him? “I’m Kyle. Kyle Hannon.” She held out her hand.

Lucifer smirked. “Lucifer Morningstar, the devil, at your service.” He took her hand again.

Kyle nodded. “So, who’s running hell if you’re up here?” If she was going to be a cop, she had to get used to weirdos. Living here all her life she could attest that he wasn’t the worst.

“Oh, I still make it down there every so often. Have to keep up appearances and the reputation, you know.”

Kyle giggled a little. He finally handed her a glass of wine and she sat back at the bar.

“So, what do you do Miss Kyle Hannon?” Lucifer asked as he took a sip of his 4th whiskey neat.

“I’m a cop.” She saw him almost spit out his whiskey. He wiped his chin and shook his head. “What? I want to be a detective one day.” She said, feeling a little self-conscious. “Look, unless you’re the leader of some weird mob/cult thing and you sacrifice virgins on Halloween, I promise I’m one of the good ones.”

Lucifer looked back at the ceiling again and scoffed. “So how long have you been a cop?”

“Well, I actually start on Monday. I got onto the LAPD.” She straightened her shoulders, a little proud of herself.

Lucifer nodded. “You’ll be good at it. I bet you’ll make detective by the time your 30.”

“How did you know? That’s one of my goals!”

Kyle saw an evil little glint in his eye and an idea came across his face.

“Tell me, Kyle, what do you desire most? What do you really want?” Lucifer’s lips curled up and he stared deep into her eyes, leaning over the bar.

Kyle blinked and shrugged her shoulders. “I mean I guess I already got it. I’ve wanted to be a cop since I was a kid.” She took another drink of wine.

Lucifer stood straighter and looked at her with a mix of pride and concern. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing. I was just checking.”

She giggled. “I’ve heard the rumors around LA that there was a man who claimed to be the devil and could bring out someone’s deepest desires. He’s been punishing the damned for over a century around here. You’re not trying to tell me that’s you?” She looked incredulous.

“Well, it hasn’t been a full century.”

Kyle rolled her eyes. “Yea, what are you like 34? 35? I’d say that’s quite a bit less. You’re not that old.”

“Older than that.”

“Whatever.” Kyle took another sip. She could feel the alcohol warming her cheeks, she looked back at the piano. “Will you play for me?” She asked.

Lucifer nodded, moving around the bar. “Of course, darling.”

She followed him into the living area and sat on the couch. He set his whiskey on top of the grand and sat, contemplating what song to play, once he decided, he began the first notes.

Kyle didn’t recognize the song immediately, but when the chorus came up, she giggled. “I love this song.” Eternal Flame was an oldy, but a goodie.

“I knew you would.” Lucifer smiled and glanced back at Kyle.

“It doesn’t remind me of a memory or anything. It’s more of a feeling, it just makes me happy.” Kyle listened to him play. When the song ended, Lucifer stopped and stared down at the keys. They sat in silence. Kyle looking at his back, Lucifer looking down at the piano. He lifted one hand and played the first notes of Heart and Soul. Kyle’s smile faded.

“Why would you play that?” Kyle asked. That song had followed her her whole life. Whenever something great happened, for whatever reason, that song playing somewhere. When she walked across the stage at graduation, the music had changed, and it had played. When she got her acceptance letter from the Academy, the song was playing on the radio in the background. When she went to prom and her date had kissed her for the first time on the dance floor, this is the song that was on.

Lucifer wasn’t facing Kyle but removed his hands from the keys. “Memories.” Was all he said.

He was crazy, but he was also smart and kind and secure. She felt safe with him. She shouldn’t, and logically she knew that. Why would she want to get herself mixed up with someone who thought he was the literal devil? Logic didn’t have anything to do with it though. It came from her heart, from her soul. She got up from the couch and came around to look in his eyes. He was a widower. His wife was gone, maybe he blamed himself for her death and that’s why he chose the devil? Kyle wasn’t sure, and she knew that one little kiss wasn’t going to chase away the hurt in his eyes, but dammit she could try.

Kyle put her hand on Lucifer’s face and stroked the stubble along his cheek. He looked at her in awe. She slowly lowered her lips to his, closing her eyes and the moment they touched, Kyle could feel the spark, feel the heat in her belly, feel her heart beat as if it was the first time. His lips were soft and tentative. He didn’t respond like a playboy club owner but like a schoolboy experiencing love for the first time.

She lifted back up, licking her lips to the taste of lingering whiskey. She looked down at his lips and then up in his eyes. He was waiting for her. Her nod was so small, she wasn’t sure he even saw it.

He must have because he lifted his hand up to her neck and pressed his lips firmer against hers as if he was parched for water and her mouth was the only way to get it. She gasped and let out a soft moan from her throat.

Lucifer stood so fast, it was almost a blur. Both his hands on either side of Kyle’s head, he forced her to crane her neck and look up at him. He was searching her eyes for something as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. She held onto his wrists, not wanting to let go. He kissed her again, hard. He demanded entrance into her mouth and she happily obliged. His hands left her face and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the length of him. Her body molded to his and his hands moved everywhere along her back, over her hips, in her hair. She sighed when his lips moved down her jaw, behind her ear, along her neck. His kisses were becoming more erratic. He was starving for every bit of her. She was having trouble keeping up.

“Wait!” She said breathlessly. Lucifer stopped his movement immediately, not daring to continue. She could feel his body vibrate with the frustration.

“I need you. I need all of you.” She heard the desperation in his voice against her throat.

“This is going to fast. I’m not- “

With great effort, Lucifer stepped back from her. His hands were on her hips pushing himself away. His eyes were closed, and she could see the strain on his face.

“I’m just not…ready.” Kyle shook her head.

Lucifer nodded and opened his eyes with a smile in place. “Of course.”

What was wrong with her? This incredibly hot, steamy man was there waiting and willing and she was turning away. She was no angel. She’d done this before, but why now? He was just so intense.

“Thank you for the drink.” Kyle took two deep breaths and began to walk towards the elevator.

Lucifer nodded. “Anytime, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t think I’m strong enough.”_

_“Daddy, you knew this was going to happen. It’s not going to be easy.”_

_Feathers paced back and forth._

_“You just have to keep reminding her. Heart and Soul was a really good start. Be the charming devil we all know you can be, and she’ll warm up. Her soul remembers you. I can see it.”_

_“What if she doesn’t want to be with me? What if instead of accepting me, she flees?”_

_Ignoring the comment, Trixie asked, “When was the last time you were at the precinct or solved a case?”_

_“It wasn’t the same without her. I tried 20 something years ago, but it just...hurt.”_

_“Well, she’s back at the LAPD now. Maybe you can start back up. It’ll be good for you.” Trixie was just the same as her mother. She pushed the devil to do things even when he didn’t want to. “And I do think it’s a little ironic that she’s my great granddaughter. Talk about a weird family tree. Hey, if you guys have kids, can you have me? I wouldn’t mind being on Earth again.”_

_“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Lucifer was content in their previous life to not have children and the thought never occurred to him to have one of his own in this life. Chloe didn’t want any more children either, so it worked out for them._

_Trixie giggled. “Go back to the precinct. Go be the devil we all know and love. This moping around shit has to stop.”_

_Grumbling and nodding in defeated agreement, there was a gust of wind and the devil was gone from this realm._

_Trixie shook her head. “I swear the two of them. So stubborn.”_

 _______

 

Monday morning, Kyle stood in front of the LAPD headquarters. This was it. This was her dream. This is what she’s worked so hard for. A bright and innocent smile on her face, she walked through the doors.

There were people everywhere running around, phones ringing, people shouting, the hustle and bustle of a Monday in full effect.

“Excuse me? I’m Kyle Hannon. Where should I report to?” Kyle asked the desk sergeant.

He looked at her with glazed over eyes “Down the stairs, take a left.”

“Thanks.” Kyle made her way through the building and saw a police officer holding a clipboard.

“Hello, I’m Kyle Hannon. I’m here to check in.” She hoped she was in the right spot.

The woman in front of her smiled. “You’re early, even by our standards.” Kyle could see the insignia on the woman’s shoulder, a Sergeant. “I’m Sergeant Andrews. I’ll be your trainer and direct report through your probationary field assignment.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kyle smiled.

“Do you have all of your paperwork filled out?” Andrews asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Kyle responded again and handed her a stack of paperwork.

Andrews was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow and smug smile on her face. “Hopefully, the rest of your group is just as prepared. You can take a seat in that room over there. We won’t get started for another half hour.”

Kyle nodded at the dismissal and moved to the room.

The introductions were pretty standard. Everyone went around the room and said their names along with some silly little fact about themselves. Andrews didn’t show surprise or any emotion really. She was a seasoned cop and had seen it all before.

“Great. Now I’ll be handing out your assignments. This is the 12-month training program. You’ll be on an assignment for 3 months at a time and then switch. Everyone does the same thing at some point. I’ll be evaluating you along the way and tracking your progress. You’ll be assigned a partner and you’ll be expected to have each other’s back. Every report will be handed in to me directly. You don’t sign off on anything without strict approval from me, is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Came from the group.

“Good. There are 4 different areas you’ll be working: Traffic, 911 dispatch, Patrol, and Skip Acquisition. That’s where someone skipped out on bail, and you have to go arrest them.” Andrews pulled up her sheet of names and began reading them off.

“Hannon, you’re with O’Neil. You’ll be starting in Patrol…” Kyle didn’t hear anything else after that and looked to the one called O’Neil. He was a few years older than her and had a bored look on his face. Great, she was stuck with the cowboy.

“This afternoon, you’ll be assigned your sidearm, handcuffs, belt, taser, and cruiser. If you’re not out on assignment, the car stays here. You will not be allowed to take it home. No exceptions.” There was a story about why somewhere in there, like the reason restaurants had to put ‘Caution: Hot’ on the side of coffee cups. “Follow Sergeant Sampson and he’ll show you the locker rooms, the kitchen, and your joint desks. You won’t be in the precinct very much, so you all have to share. If you run out of paper, figure it out. If you can’t find the right form, figure it out. We’ll be here to help as much as we can, but you’re adults…figure it out. Dismissed.”

The rest of the day was fairly easy. Kyle was assigned a cruiser with her new partner, Scott O’Neil. They got their firearms and accessories and were shown the locker rooms and kitchen. Sampson taught them how to clock in and out, and before she knew it, the day was done.

Back at her apartment, she looked over her schedule. She’d be on night patrol for the next three months, 11 pm to 7:30 am. It wasn’t going to be fun. She looked over all the additional training she wanted to do. They offered K-9, SWAT, traffic follow-up investigation, advanced negotiating, and interrogation technique courses. Obviously, Kyle wanted to take them all. She’d figure out a way to work them in. The sooner she could prove to them that she was more than just a pretty face, the better.

For the first time all day, Kyle’s thoughts drifted back to Lucifer. Her heart skipped a little beat and she was happy her mind had other things to think about all day. A smile came across her face as she remembered how perfect his body felt against hers, solid and warm. She looked at the clock, it was 8 pm and she really had to stay up as late as she could, so she could sleep tomorrow for her first night shift.

Considering what she could do to fill the time, she figured there was no better way than to visit a certain handsome club owner. She was sure he could keep her up all night. Blushing at her own thoughts, Kyle grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment.

__________

Kyle walked through the club doors and looked around. Even for a Monday night, the venue was full.

She found a seat at the bar and sat down. Maze came up to her and put a glass of wine down. “He’s not here.”

Kyle blushed a little. “I wasn’t…” Trying not to seem so desperate. “Where is he?” She asked.

“Heaven, Hell, what do I care.” Maze responded sourly.

“So you really buy into all that devil stuff?”

“Oh, he is the devil.” Maze smiled wickedly.

Kyle rolled her eyes. Giving into his delusions probably wasn’t healthy. She took a sip of her drink. “So, how long have you been bartending here?”

“Longer than you’ve been alive.”

“You know, I’m not that young!” Kyle shot back.

Maze cocked her eyebrow. “I used to know someone like you. She was just as stubborn and had that same fire.”

“What happened?” Kyle asked.

“She died.”

Kyle’s eyes went wide at the matter of face way that Maze responded, no feelings of sadness.

“But we used to party it up. Tribe night.”

Kyle took another sip of her wine, not sure how to respond.

“I’m sure I can round up a few ladies. Wanna have some fun?”

“Umm…I really shouldn’t. I have work tomorrow.” Kyle responded.

“Don’t be such a buzzkill, Decker.”

“Decker? My name’s Kyle.”

Maze stopped and rolled her jaw. “Right. You know, the sooner you figure this shit out, the better.” She walked away.

Why did Kyle think that this was a good idea? Both Maze and Lucifer were acting as if they knew her in some strange way. She should high tail it out of there and never look back. Anyone else in this situation would have thought it was creepy and unsettling, but Kyle had to figure out what was going on. Her instincts were screaming at her that she needed to investigate.  

She wasn’t sure where to start, but it couldn’t hurt to do a little digging. She had another glass of wine and by midnight, made her way back to her apartment.

A cup of coffee in her hand and her laptop in front of her, Kyle started with Lux. It had been open for 89 years, minus a couple of months 23 years ago. She tried googling Lucifer, but all that got her were paintings, bible verses, and a really creepy installation piece that sent shivers down her spine.

She combined the name of the club and Lucifer Morningstar and finally came up with an article written almost 40 years ago.

_“Lux celebrates it’s 50 th year as LA’s top night club…Owner Lucifer Morningstar, pianist and prior most eligible bachelor threw the party of the season…” _

That can’t be right. Maybe it was handed down from father to son? And the Lucifer she knew was Lucifer junior?

She tried searching Maze, but that yielded nothing. By 2am, she had 15 tabs open and had more questions piled on to the ones she already had unanswered. Sitting in silence, frustrated, she took another sip of coffee.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and in walked Lucifer, like he owned the place.

“Jesus Christ!” Kyle jumped, hot coffee spilling down the front of her.

“Wrong deity, I’m afraid.”

“God dammit, Lucifer. What the hell?”

“Again, wrong deity, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He gave her a wide smile.

“You can’t just come barging into my apartment.” She was shaking out her shirt, trying to cool down the coffee. “And how the hell did you find me?”

“Called in a favor.” He walked through the apartment looking around, setting a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. The apartment was small and wasn’t in the best of neighborhoods, certainly not the worst either. He scrunched his nose, as if displeased by what he saw.

Kyle was fuming. “God! Do you know how creepy this is?”

“I don’t think He cares.” Lucifer continued to scrutinize her apartment. “You know, I can put you someplace far better than this. There’s no reason for you of all people, to be living in such squalor.”

“Hey! I like this apartment! It’s rent controlled and close to the precinct.” She had walked over to him and crossed her arms, leaning on one hip, trying her hardest to hold the mother stare down that her own mom had mastered so well. “Now answer the question. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Maze told me you stopped by.” He waved his hand as if that was justification enough. “I brought your favorite.” He pointed at the wine.

She squinted her eyes at him and thought it was so unfair that he had such an adorable smile. She was trying really hard to be mad at him.

Caitlyn took that moment to come barging through her door. “What happened? Who do I have to kill?” She was only wearing a tank top and some little black panties, holding a baseball bat out in front of her. Kyle rolled her eyes and Caitlyn’s got wide at the site of Lucifer. “What the hell are you doing here?” She let the bat in her hand fall to the side.

“For the love of Dad. Do I have to repeat myself every time a new human comes in the room?” Lucifer raised his arms in defeat.

Kyle huffed. “Go back to bed Caitlyn. I’ve got this.”

Caitlyn was only half awake so nodded at the orders and closed her door.

Kyle still had her arms crossed over her body. Lucifer still had the smile on his face, his hands back in his pockets, rocking back and forth. She tried to hide her smile with pursed lips. “This doesn’t excuse anything.” She pointed at him.

Lucifer beamed in satisfaction that he won this round. He rubbed his hands together. “So where are your wine glasses?”

Defeated and mad at herself, Kyle pointed to a cabinet by the refrigerator. “Don’t touch anything.” She grumbled and went to change her shirt.

Throwing an old college shirt over her head, she walked back into the living room to see Lucifer on her computer. Blushing, she rushed over and closed the screen, taking the laptop away from him.

“Hey! I told you not to touch anything!”

“I didn’t agree to it! Doing your research, are you?”

Kyle didn’t respond, only turned her back and put the computer on the kitchen counter.

“You know, all you need to do is ask. I’ll tell you anything you want to know!” Lucifer said.

Kyle rolled her eyes and turned back to him. “No, you won’t. I’ve asked you plenty of questions. You’ve been evasive and dismissive.” Her arms were crossed again.

Lucifer looked at her seriously. “I’ll never lie to you, ever. Especially not to you.”

“Yea, that may be true, but you won’t always give me the whole story either.” She moved to sit next to him on the couch.

“I reserve the right to not tell you things. Everyone has their secrets.” He took a sip of wine out of one of the neon red plastic wine glass she got at the dollar store. It made her giggle. “What?” He said.

She shook her head. “I’m surprised you went with the red one.”

“Well, I certainly wasn’t going to choose pink or green. It would clash with my suit.” Kyle relaxed and giggled a little more.

“So tell me, what does a millionaire, playboy club owner do in his spare time other than break into unsuspecting houses?”

“I make deals.”

“Mmm…the whole sell your soul to the devil thing?”

“I have no use for someone’s soul. I don’t want it. A favor though? That I can use.” He leaned back on the small couch and threw his arm over the back, crossing his legs, looking way to comfortable on such small furniture.

“Favors, hmm? What kind of favors?”

“Any and all.”

“What if someone reneges on their deal?”

“Then I punish them accordingly. I am the devil. It is my job.” His lips curved into a sinister smile.

“I’m not very religious.” Kyle shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know much about the devil, but shouldn’t you, you know…hate humanity? And I thought you’d be a lot scarier.” No, she was not going to believe anything he said, but maybe there was a clue to who he really was.

“I never hated humanity. Envied, is more like it. Free will and all. And are you scared of me?”

Kyle shook her head. “I should be. You’re borderline stalker-ish. You stormed into my apartment in the middle of the night. And your crazy bartender thinks I’m someone else! But no, I’m not scared of you.”

Lucifer stared at her long and hard. It made Kyle a little uncomfortable. “So, tell me, how was your first day on the job?”

Kyle was surprised he remembered but regaled him with the excitement of the day. She didn’t like her partner very much, he was gruff and overly confident. She told him about all of the additional classes she wants to take and reiterated her goal of becoming a detective. “It’ll take me years to get there, but I think I’d make a great detective.”

Lucifer listened to her every word, nodding in the right places and responding with questions. “You know, I do have some experience working with the LAPD. I could come with you if you don’t like your partner.”

Kyle scoffed. “I don’t think that’s how that works. I’m pretty sure I’m stuck with him for at least the next year. And besides, he might not be so bad!”

They stayed up for hours talking about nothing and everything. By 6am, Kyle couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. She had been up for almost 24 hours. She leaned onto Lucifer’s shoulder, he was warm and wrapped his arm around her. She sucked in the smell of him and drifted off listening to his even breathing.

 ________

 

The first few weeks of Kyle’s assignment went by quickly. She was getting used to her new night schedule.

The first night, her and O’Neil rode around with Sampson, so he could show them what to do.

“It’s pretty simple.” The cop said. “You just drive around the area, keeping your eyes open for anything weird. If anything does happen, you call into dispatch to let them know where you are and what’s happening before engaging. If you have to make an arrest, detain the suspect and call for backup. When backup shows up, they’ll walk you through how to document the arrest and what to do.”

Kyle had read the LAPD handbook more than once and knew what the procedures were, but it was different when she actually had to do it. She almost forgot to read her first suspect his rights and O’Neil had rolled his eyes at her, like he was so perfect.

Thursday night, O’Neil was driving through a neighborhood and Kyle was thinking about Lucifer. She hadn’t seen him in a few weeks. When she had woken up the afternoon after, he was gone, a note left on the end table, his number and a little smiley face with horns.

It’s not that she didn’t have the courage to text him, but what was she supposed to say? She looked down at her phone and started to type, hey what’s up…No, that wouldn’t do. She deleted it and put Hi with a smiley face. No. Ugh.

“Send him nudes.” O’Neil glanced over at Kyle.

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve been typing and deleting texts to the same number for almost a week. Send a nude pic, he’ll get the hint.”

Kyle looked at her partner in disgust. No. Definitely not.

“I don’t think so.”

“Well figure it out, if you wait to much longer, he’ll think you aren’t interested and move on.”

Kyle mulled over what O’Neil said and thought he was probably right. She settled on just typing Hi and finally sending it. She put her phone in her lap and waited.

“Finally. Now maybe you’ll stop the deep contemplation and actually focus.” O’Neil turned down a street.

Not 10 seconds later, her phone vibrated. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened the message.

Lucifer: Hi

Well, what the hell was she supposed to say now? She grumbled.

“I told you! Send nudes.” O’Neil heard her frustration.

“I’m not going to do that. That’s cheap.” Kyle responded.

“Just go for it.”

While the specifics seemed crude, he had a point. She was off tomorrow night, maybe she could stop by the club.

Kyle: Drinks tomorrow?

Her heart leapt a little and stared at the screen. Three little dots appeared and then a response.

Lucifer: 10pm?

Kyle responded with a smiley face and put her phone back on her lap. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic conversation she’d ever had, but it was something.

She was a little bit happier now as they drove around, peering down dark streets and looking for anything out of the ordinary.

That’s when she saw two men down an alley. “Hey, hold up.” She put her hand on O’Neil’s arm. He slowed down.

She saw a figure holding something out in his hand at the other person. She saw the flash of the gun before she heard the bang.

“Holy shit!” She screamed. “Call dispatch!”

“Dispatch, this is O’Neil 5847. We’ve just witnessed a 635 on Main and 7th.”

Kyle could see the figure turn towards them. He was 100 meters away and walking fast. They got out of the cruiser and drew their weapons.

“LAPD, drop the weapon!” Kyle yelled at the figure. It stopped at about 50 meters and held up the gun. She saw the flash again before she heard the sound. She jumped to hide behind a dumpster, luckily the assailant missed both her and O’Neil. She peeked her head around and the man was now only 20 meters away, his gun still held out, ready to shoot.

Kyle’s heart was in her throat. She was going to die. She knew it, she was going to die. _Lucifer!_ Was all she thought, her eyes closed, her hands trembling on her weapon. O’Neil’s hard exterior obviously didn’t prepare him for this. He was shaking behind the cruiser, gun still drawn.

“LAPD, put the weapon down.” O’Neil’s voice was shaky. He obviously wasn’t going to be any help. Kyle had to figure this out.

She sucked in a breath and raised her gun to look around the dumpster again. The guy was standing 10 feet in front of her with an evil grin on his face.

“Look what I have. 2 little piggies come out to play.” He shot at O’Neil who ducked. Kyle didn’t think and squeezed the trigger, she missed the guy as he ran to hide behind another dumpster. He turned and shot at her too, causing her to duck back. Then she heard a gust of wind and a strangled sound.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice, was it?” She heard the distinct British accent, her eyes got wide and she whipped her head around to see Lucifer holding the guy against a wall, his feet dangling 6 inches from the ground.

A strangled sound came from the shooter’s throat. Lucifer growled. “You shot at the detective. Bad form, I’m afraid. You have no idea what I have planned for you in hell.”

Kyle could only see his back, but something happened, and the man’s eyes got wide with fear and he began to silently scream.

“Lucifer! Put him down!” Kyle said.

Lucifer held the man for a few more seconds before complying, dropping the guy down to his knees.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me.” The guy was trying to scramble away from Lucifer.

“You’ll wish hurting you is all I would do.” Lucifer growled again. The man started to scream for real.

Kyle stared in awe and confusion. What the hell just happened?

“Lucifer! How did you get here?”

Lucifer turned at that, his eyes immediately going soft when he looked at her. “I heard your call.”

“What call? I didn’t call you.” Kyle ran up to the guy on the ground and took out her cell phone. She called dispatch. “Yea, this is Hannon 5843. I need a bus and backup.” She hung up from her call and asked “What did you do-“but when she turned around Lucifer was gone.

O’Neil was a hot mess. That gave Kyle a sliver of satisfaction. He was all talk and no action.

Kyle had handcuffed the man, named Johnny Reid, and by the time backup arrived, he was a blubbering mess.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I did it. I shot him. Please, just don’t hurt me.” He kept repeating.

Sampson showed up to the scene and asked Kyle what went down. She told him everything and he raised his eyebrows. “Looks like the LAPD got their guardian angel back.”

“What?” Kyle asked.

“There’s an old wives’ tale of the LAPD having a guardian angel. It started years ago. I guess there was some good Samaritan that helped some detective once or twice, and so the rumor spread.” Sampson waved it away as office gossip, and Kyle didn’t try to argue, but she was starting to put the dots together. Well, she was trying to.  

O’Neil had to go to the hospital for shock, so Kyle drove the cruiser and her perp back to the precinct. After booking him and finishing all the paperwork, Kyle put the file on Anderson’s desk for review and clocked out.

 

__________

 

Kyle was put on a mandatory 48 hour paid suspension after the events of the night, which meant that because tonight was her night off anyway, she wouldn’t have to be back at the precinct until Monday evening. Although she would have to sit down with the department therapist to make sure she was cleared for duty again.

She woke up around 7pm on Friday, with all of the events that happened she had trouble falling asleep, tossing and turning until she finally drifted off around 11am. She had dreamed about gun shots, blood, mindless screaming, and more wings. Always with the wings.

Kyle shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her brain and went to the kitchen for coffee. She thought about Lucifer and how he had just shown up. She thought about what Sampson said about the LAPD’s guardian angel. She thought about how old Lux was and how Lucifer thought he was the devil. It was all there, all of the pieces, but her brain couldn’t quite accept it or make them all fit to create a clear picture.

After finishing her third cup of coffee, Kyle took a long hot shower and readied herself for the evening.

Because it was Friday, Lux was packed. Sweaty bodies were grinding against each other and the smell of stale alcohol hung in the air. Kyle wrinkled her nose and searched around. It wasn’t 10 yet. She was early for everything in her life. Her mother used to joke that she was even early for life to begin, a premi by 4 weeks.

Not seeing who she was looking for, she headed for the bar. Maze wasn’t there but a nice-looking gentleman in a black dress shirt was bartending.

“Can I have a vodka tonic, please?” She needed something a little stronger to stave off the nervousness and the last 24 hours.

A drink in front of her she looked out into the club. There must have been 100 people on the dance floor and she bobbed her head to the pop song playing. She wasn’t really paying attention when a man came up to stand next to her.

“Hey, girl! Do you have a band-aid? Cuz I think I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

Kyle grimaced at the pick-up line and gave the guy an embarrassed look. “No. I’m good.” She didn’t smile at him and turned her head to look out on the dance floor again. The guy didn’t leave, only cuddled up closer to her, he smelled like he had just climbed out of a cologne bottle. It almost made Kyle gag.

“Come on, let me buy you a drink. You can tell me all about your dreams of a perfect man like me.” Mr. Cologne was smiling at her. Kyle looked him up and down and while he would have been considered cute, she couldn’t help comparing him to Lucifer. He wasn’t as tall, a little stockier, and the ashy blonde hair did nothing for him.

“No.” Kyle said, looking him in his watery hazel eyes. She took a drink of her vodka and turned her head.

“You sure? I bet I can persuade you.” He caressed up Kyle’s arm and it sent worms crawling up her back, as she shied away.

A blur crossed her vision and Mr. Cologne was on the ground kneeling in front of a dark figure. “I believe the lady said ‘no.’”.

Mr.Cologne screamed when Lucifer broke his hand. “Get out of my club. And don’t ever come back!”

The guy scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. Eyes all around staring at Lucifer. He turned and stared straight at her, it was so intense it made her squirm. “Come with me.” It wasn’t a request. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the elevator.

The ride up with tense. Lucifer was staring straight ahead, still holding her hand. When the doors open, he held out his other hand for her to enter. He made a beeline for the bar.

“You know I could have handled that on my own.” Kyle said. “It’s not the first time I’ve ever been hit on.”

Lucifer slammed down the whiskey he was pouring, ignoring her comment. “Can’t you stay out of trouble for one bloody night!”

Kyle saw red. “Are you kidding me? Yea, I just went looking for a guy to hit on me! Shooter in an alley, sign me up! Don’t be an ass.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You should have known better!”

“I know just fine, and I could have taken care of it. I don’t need a hero or a guardian angel in my life, thank you very much.” Kyle retorted.

“What did you just say?”

Kyle rolled her eyes. “Something a sergeant said to me last night. There was some consultant or good sumeritan years ago, and they compared you to him after what happened.” She waved it off dismissively. “And I don’t want that!” She pointed at him. “If I’m going to prove myself, you can’t just come to the rescue.”

“Then don’t bloody pray to me!” Lucifer bit out.

“What?!”

“You prayed. You called my name and I showed up. That’s kind of how the whole angel thing works.”

“You can’t have it both ways. You’re either the devil or you’re an angel. You can’t pretend to be both.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that. “You weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t religious. The devil is an angel! Read up, sweetheart. You’re in for it.”

“Why do I keep coming back to you? You’re nuts!” Although the words rang true in Kyle’s mind, she still didn’t move from her spot next to the bar.

“Then bloody leave! You know, you’re just as stubborn as I remember.”

“No. I’m not. Because I’m not your dead wife!”

“Yes! You are!” Lucifer slammed his hand on the bar.

Kyle stopped. Lucifer was breathing heavy. “What?” She said quieter.

A little calmer. “You’re Chloe.” He smiled a little. “You’re my reincarnated wife.”

Kyle laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “So not only are you telling me that you’re the devil and an angel. Now you’re telling me I’m your dead wife?”

Lucifer nodded and downed the whiskey.

“Prove it.” Kyle said, crossing her arms again.

“You’re not ready.” Lucifer said.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. “Look. I know what I feel here and I’m assuming you feel the same. There’s something drawing us together, but if you can’t tell me the truth, I can’t do this anymore. It’s exhausting to think about.”

 “So stubborn.” Lucifer shook his head and thought for a moment. “Fine, but I would like for you to remember that I never lied to you.” He pointed and walked around the bar.

Kyle nodded and followed him to the couch. He pointed for her to sit and she obeyed. She wasn’t convinced. He was probably going to show her some cosplay outfit or something.

She looked at him with disbelief and pursed lips as he stood in front of her. Lucifer rolled his shoulders and then there was light. It wasn’t the light from a lamp or a strategically placed glow stick. It was the light of the sun and stars moving through….feathers?

Kyle’s jaw dropped. Wings. The same wings she had dreamed about. They glowed from the inside out and she thought that her dreams simply didn’t do them justice. She stood and walked up to touch them. Lucifer stayed still. Her hand lightly grazed across the glowing feathers and she heard Lucifer groan. She quickly removed her hand and shot a scared look at him. “Does that hurt?”

“No. It’s just that…I haven’t felt that in almost 25 years.” He smiled. “It’s good.” He encouraged her.

Kyle eased her hand up and smoothed out a pinion that was out of place. They were soft. Softer than anything she’d ever felt before. She could feel the muscles underneath twitch. She should be scared. She should be having a mental crisis. Why wasn’t she more freaked out? Because she already knew, she told herself. All the evidence was there. All the signs pointed towards it. Her subconscious was telling her it was true. Logic is what stood in her way. And here, facing undeniable proof that angels exist, her brain couldn’t deny what her heart and soul had been saying.

“Ok.” Kyle dropped her hand and the wings disappeared. She flinched.

Lucifer took a long swig of his drink and looked at her, he was bracing for the impact. She could tell. He was waiting for her to run screaming that the divine was real. Someone somewhere along the way hurt him, and she’d do everything she could to wipe that look off of his face. She stepped up to him and kissed him.

He stilled and didn’t respond, much like their first kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“You’re not afraid?” he asked. His hand holding up hers.

She shook her head. “I think I already knew.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned down, firmly placing his lips against hers. Kyle responded immediately, deepening the embrace, pushing herself closer to him. She threw her arms around his neck and went on tip toes. He groaned low in his throat when she kneaded her fingers through his hair. He was getting that ravenous glint in his eyes again and Kyle bit her lip at the thought. She pushed her breasts closer to his chest and fisted his suit jacket in her hand.

“I need you.” Lucifer bit out. He was shaking again.

Kyle kissed along his jaw and sucked on his earlobe before whispering into his ear, “Then take me.”

Lucifer picked her up before she knew what was happening. His lips found hers again, but it was harder, rougher. She would have swollen, bruised lips tomorrow. His hands held her under her thighs and he bit at her bottom lip. She moaned. He walked her towards the bedroom and Kyle landed on silk sheets that no longer seemed soft compared to the wings she had just touched.

 She could think about angels and wings tomorrow though. Tonight, she was going to deal with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The memory of last nights events came flooding back. She smiled and bit her lower lip. Moving a little, she felt an arm around her waist. Lucifer was curled up against, holding on as if she’d disappear. If that’s what sex was supposed to be like, Lucifer had officially ruined her for all other men. He had made sure that she was completely satisfied, making her every desire come true.

She moved her hips a little against his, hoping for a repeat performance.

Lucifer groaned. “You’re trying to kill me, woman.” Lucifer pulled her in closer and nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

She giggled. “What? Is your stamina worn out already?”

She heard him smile. “The devil’s _stamina_ is endless, darling.” She could feel him growing against her backside and giggled again as she turned over and climbed on top.

“Promises, promises.” His hands were on her hips and she leaned down to kiss him.

They spent the rest of the day seeing just how far the devil could go.

 

______

 

“I need sustenance!” Kyle groaned as Lucifer placed wet kisses along her back.

“Mmm, I have something for you to eat.” Lucifer responded.

Kyle laughed. “No. Real food. Your human is hungry.”

“Well, let it never be said that the devil leaves his love unsatisfied in any way!” He climbed out of the bed, put on a black silk robe and made his way out of the room.

Kyle laughed a little then thought about it. Love? They’d had sex once, well if you can call it once. It was one 24 event. She wasn’t quite ready for the ‘L’ word just yet.

She watched him walk across the living room and into the hallway. That must be where the kitchen is. She took the time to go into the bathroom and look at herself. Her blonde hair was a disaster and she didn’t have any clean clothes to wear. Stepping into the closet and turning on the light, she saw two sides to the room larger than her bedroom at her apartment. The one side had all of Lucifer’s suits and dress shirts. The other side though, had women’s clothing. They were outdated by a few years, but there hung dresses, jeans, and tops. These must have been Chloe’s. That brought back what she had been avoiding. She didn’t want to be someone’s reincarnated wife. That would mean her life was already set out for her. She wanted her own plan. She wanted to make her own mistakes, not repeat history.

Kyle turned her back on the clothes and instead found one of Lucifer’s dress shirts. She put it over her head and brought the sleeves up to her nose, smelling him. She made her way to the kitchen, the smell of coffee wafting around the room.

“I hope you like omelets. It’s my specialty.” Lucifer smiled at her. She smiled back and took a seat at the kitchen bar. Sparing no expense in any part of his life, the kitchen was updated with the latest and greatest appliances.

“Do you like to cook?” Kyle asked.

“I love to! It is an art after all.” Lucifer put the omelet he just finished on a plate in front Kyle, her mouth began to water.

She took a bite and her eyes rolled back into her head. “Oh my God! This is delicious!”

“Really, darling? I promise he had no influence on my culinary expertise.” Lucifer said curtly.

Kyle giggled. “Sorry.”

“We really must work on your phrases, love.” Lucifer poured her a cup of coffee.

“Oh, my devil!” Kyle took the coffee and sipped. It was perfectly made, of course.

“That’s better!” Lucifer smiled at her.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Kyle asked.

“It’s nearly 7pm. I think evening is the word you were looking for.”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I meant.” Kyle took another bite.

Lucifer didn’t reply with words, merely wiggled his eyebrows and let a sultry grin cross his face.

Kyle laughed and rolled her eyes. “I need rest! You’ll break me!”

Lucifer came around the counter and pulled her in. “Well at the very least, we both need a shower.”

Kyle put her hands on his chest and nodded. “And with the water shortage, it would be smart to conserve water and shower together.” She replied in mock agreement.

“My thoughts exactly.” Lucifer kissed up Kyle’s neck.

On Sunday morning, Kyle’s eyes opened, and she groaned. Her body ached in all the right places, but she wasn’t sure if she could take any more. Is it possible to die of too much sex? Lucifer held her close, just as he had yesterday, and he must have been just as wiped out as she was because when she stirred, he didn’t move an inch. She smiled down at him, laid a kiss on his forehead and went to the kitchen for coffee.

A cup in one hand and her phone in the other, Kyle sat out on the balcony on the beautiful LA day. It was a rarity, but the humid was low, there were big fluffy clouds lazily drifting in the sky, and the light breeze made 85 feel comfortable.

Sipping her coffee and reading through the morning news, Kyle felt content. In this little bubble, in this stretch of time, she was happy. Lucifer was funny, charming, and sweet. For whatever reason, finding out he was the devil didn’t phase her in the least. What did bother her, was how somewhere in the middle of all of their love making, Lucifer let slip a ‘Chloe’ instead of a ‘Kyle’. She let it slide, seeing as she was so close to coming at the time. But now, now it weighed on her.

She took another swig of coffee and she heard the sliding door open.

“Good morning, darling.”

Kyle smiled up at him. “Good morning.”

“Shall I make us some breakie?” Lucifer rubbed his hands together.

“No, actually I have to get going.” Kyle said.

Lucifer looked like a kicked puppy. “What?”

“Yea, I have to get back to my apartment. I’m studying the SWAT handbook. I want to be ready for the classes that start next week.” Kyle nodded.

“Oh, well I’ll be happy to help you study.” Lucifer’s devilish smile back in place.

Kyle giggled. “Yea, like you ‘helped me’ in the shower yesterday?”

“Well, it’s not like you could reach that spot on your back.” Lucifer retorted.

Kyle laughed again. “No, I’m good.” Kyle got up and placed a light kiss on his mouth. She walked through the living room and was on her way to the bathroom when Lucifer called her back.

“Oh, Chloe – “Lucifer called.

Kyle stopped and turned “Kyle. My name is Kyle.” giving him an icy stare.

Lucifer hadn’t recognized his slip up initially and then the smile on his face faded. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but the thought had obviously slipped his mind and after a few seconds of staring, she turned back to the bathroom.

Kyle wasn’t going to live up to Chloe’s expectations. She knew that. Yea, sure she was a reincarnation, but her experiences were different, her life was different. She shoved on her jeans and walked out of the bathroom.

Lucifer wasn’t in the living room any more, she looked around and saw that he was outside, smoking a cigarette. She was too frustrated to talk to him again. They had just spent two days exploring every part of one another, and he couldn’t remember her name. Kyle left without saying goodbye.

 

______

 

_“Nice move bro.”_

_“Don’t you have somewhere else to be Sir Douche.” Dan laughed and left the room. Lucifer was sitting on a couch, a familiar face smiling back at him._

_“So, how are you doing with Kyle.”_

_“It’s hard. I know she’s Chloe. I can feel it in her. I can see it on her face. When she laughs, Chloe is the one laughing back at me. When she rolls her eyes, I can almost feel Chloe’s exasperation.”_

_“But Kyle isn’t Chloe. Kyle has different experiences than Chloe. Yes, she has Chloe’s soul and spirit and heart, but her brain works differently.”_

_“How do I make her see that she and I are meant to be together.”_

_“You can’t force her to love you. That would be taking away her free will. All you can do is be there for her.” Linda smiled._

_“What happens when she pushes me away? I can’t take that heartbreak, not again.”_

_“You have to let her make her own decisions Lucifer. You also have to have faith in her. Maybe you’re pushing too hard.”_

_At that Lucifer lit up, a thought coming to him. “No, I think you’re wrong Linda. I don’t’ think I’m pushing this hard enough. She has to see that we’re meant to be together. If I join her on her little patrol rides and help her at the precinct, maybe she’ll remember why she loves me! Yes, that’s it!” Lucifer hopped up and a gust of wind brushed Linda’s hair away._

_“Why do I even try?” Linda said staring at an empty couch, letting out a sigh._

 

_________

 

Kyle’s psych evaluation came back perfect, of course. She was cleared for duty and Monday night when she walked through the precinct on her way to the locker room, she heard the all too familiar British accent.

“Kyle! So happy to see you!” Lucifer was beaming and handed her a coffee cup. “Non-fat, almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle, just the way you like it.”

Kyle took the cup and looked at looked at Lucifer. “Umm…thanks? I prefer an Americano though.” Lucifer’s smile faltered a bit. “What are you doing here?” Kyle asked.

“Well, I thought I could join you on one of your little patrols.” Lucifer put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

“No.” Kyle said and walked past him. What was he doing?

Lucifer turned and walked with her. “Come on! It’ll be fun! We can go catch the bad guys!”

“Yea, that’s not going to happen. There’s no way the sergeant would approve that, first of all. And I’m not even a full month in to this. I can’t have you riding around with us.”

“Us?” Lucifer asked.

“Yea, my partner and I.” Kyle said.

Recognition came across Lucifer’s face. “Oh, well that won’t do.” He looked around above Kyle’s head and she could almost see the train of thought.

“No Lucifer, you are not going to request a ride along. I don’t want you there!” Kyle said frustratedly.

“Don’t want me…?” Lucifer looked confused.

“Look, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to go.” Kyle turned and walked into the women’s locker room. When she came back out, to her relief, Lucifer wasn’t there.

A few hours later, Kyle and O’Neil had pulled over a drunk driver and were running through the normal sobriety tests when Lucifer showed up again.

“So, what have we got?” Lucifer asked over Kyle’s shoulder as she was running the civilian’s license.

She jumped a little. “Lucifer! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I want to help catch the bad guys, of course! Do I have to repeat myself multiple times?”

Kyle shook her head and her patience was running thin. “It’s just a drunk driver. We’re going to arrest him and bring him in to jail.”

O’Neil came back to the cruiser. “Who are you?” He had a scowl on his face.

Lucifer looked him up and down. “The title of Douche is already taken, I’ll have to find a new one for you. Lucifer Morningstar.” He gave O’Neil a steely glare.

O’Neil didn’t back down. “Hey man, I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to go. We’re working here.”

Kyle didn’t argue with him and simply stared at Lucifer.

“Well far be it from me to prevent this city’s tax dollars going to waste.” Lucifer turned and walked away.

Kyle rolled her eyes and looked at O’Neil.

“Is that they guy you were with this past weekend?”

Kyle nodded.

“A little clingy, don’t you think?”

Kyle nodded again and proceeded to check the license.

Thankfully, Kyle didn’t see Lucifer again the rest of the evening. She went back to the precinct and he wasn’t there.

Tired and reeling, Kyle opened her apartment door to the smell of cooking. She walked through to the kitchen, only to find the devil.

“Lucifer! What the hell?”

“Hello, Kyle! I’m making you another omelet. The last time I tried to make you one at home, you didn’t have any truffle oil. Don’t worry! I brought my own this time. Always come prepared!”

Kyle grabbed Lucifer’s arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. “Oh yes! I remember this! Shame you weren’t getting out of the shower like last time.” He had a wicked grin on his face.

“What? No. Don’t get me off track. We need to talk. Sit down.” She pushed him onto the couch. Lucifer got that innocent look in his eye that she didn’t understand. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I was just trying to recreate our best moments, that’s all!”

“Best moments? Lucifer, you can’t follow me to work. I’m a beat cop. We don’t exactly have civilian consultants.” Her hands were on her hips, she was livid.

“Chloe, I was merely trying –“

“I’m not Chloe!!!” Kyle yelled. She shook her head.

“Yes, you bloody are!” Lucifer shot back.

“Is that what the latte was? Is that what the omelet is?” Kyle sighed, “How did you meet Chloe?” Kyle asked.

Lucifer looked down at his hands. “She was a detective for the LAPD. I was her consultant. We solved crime together. Her favorite coffee was a Non-fat, almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle. She was just as stubborn and fire-y as you, and I loved her deeply. She died 23 years ago and I met her in heaven. She said she wanted to come back to earth to be with me, so she was reincarnated. Enter you. In Dad’s cruel twist of fate, you also happen to be her great great granddaughter.”

Kyle gawked at the new revelation. “This isn’t fair to me. It’s not fair to you either.”

Lucifer didn’t look up at her.

“I’m not her and you’re not giving me the choice. You look at me and you see someone else, but I don’t have those same experiences. I’m not a detective. At least not yet. You have to let me decide.” The first tear fell down her cheek and she’s crossed her arms over her chest in comfort. “Am I going to start remembering things from her life? Am I going to lose me in the process?”

Lucifer shook his head and looked up at her for the first time since he sat down. “No. You are her. You can’t lose you if you are her. And you already remember her life.”

“How?” Kyle asked.

“Heart and Soul was the first song we played together, Chloe and I. When you asked why I played it, I wanted to see if you knew it too. You have an undeniable sense of justice, just like her. Hell, you even only have one glass of wine when you go out. I bet you also have an incredibly boring middle name, like Jane.”

Kyle didn’t acknowledge the fact that her middle name was actually Jane but nodded. “The way you smell reminds me of home.”

“I would imagine you’re also having dreams too.”

Kyle thought about it and nodded. “Wings.”

“That’s probably why you didn’t react in shock to the idea that I’m the devil. Your soul has already accepted it. And believe me,” Lucifer let out a sad laugh “I wouldn’t want to go through that little event again.”

“Do you think you could ever treat me as me, and not as Chloe?” Kyle asked.

“I’ll always see her in you. I can’t change that.”

Kyle squeezed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

Lucifer looked up and she could see the tears in his eyes. “No, please, don’t. I can’t lose you. I just got you back!”

“No Lucifer. I haven’t lived my life. I haven’t made my own mistakes. I haven’t reached my goals! I have so much that I still want to do, and this is just not in the plan right now!”

Lucifer started to sob. “What if you don’t come back to me?” He put his head in his hands.

Kyle sat down next to him and touched his leg. “Then it’s my decision. Weren’t you the one going on about free will?”

Lucifer cleared his throat and looked at Kyle. “It’s always been your choice. I can’t take that away from you.”

“Look I’m not saying I don’t want to be friends or get to know you or spend time with you, but this is too much for me right now.”

Lucifer nodded. “I’ll do as you ask.”

Kyle lifted his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and bent his head back down when she let go.

“Hey, it’s not goodbye. It’s see you later.” Kyle said.

Lucifer sniffed a little and stood up. “Don’t ruin the omelet for a second time, love.” He didn’t look down at her, adjusted his cuff links and walked out the door.

Kyle heard the door shut and let herself fall to pieces.  She curled up on the couch where Lucifer had been and smelled the remnants of his cologne.

 

_______

 

_“I know it hurts, but you made the right decision. Sometimes you have to let someone go so they can come back to you.” Linda said._

_“Yea, and she’s only 22. She was right. She still has her whole life ahead of her. You two will meet again.” Trixie nodded in agreement._

_“Don’t worry about it man, we all know how stubborn Chloe can be.” Dan added._

_“I can’t not be around her.” Lucifer looked at them. “She’s my love, my life. Now that I’ve found her…”_

_“Well, maybe for now then you can just be her guardian devil.” Trixie shrugged in an offer._

_Lucifer nodded._

_________

 

3 months later, Kyle was on 911 dispatch duty. A call came in for an active shooter at a local grocery store. She had already completed her advanced negotiation techniques course and was trying to talk the guy down.

“Look man, you don’t have to do this.” She was pointing her gun at him from behind a shelf.

“What do you know? They fired me after 25 years of service!” The guy pulled the trigger and as Kyle blinked, bracing herself for the impact, the shot never came. She looked at her partner who gave her a confused shrug. Kyle peeked around the shelves again and the guy was knocked out on the floor.

Later, after telling the sergeant what happened, she was talking to O’Neil.

“What was it with that shot? How did he just go down?” O’Neil asked.

Kyle had an idea but didn’t voice it. “I don’t know, man. I guess he just missed.”

“Well, looks like we have a guardian angel on our side today.”

“Yea, something like that.” Kyle looked up into the sky and smiled.


End file.
